Peace
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Updated To stop the war between Kutou and Konan, Taisukun uncovered a secret about a seishi that not even his most trusted friends knew... but was it worth it? YAOI Dedicated to J. Marie.
1. 01

A/n: Weeeeeee what a busy week full of ideas huh?? *giggles* This one came to me from an earlier fic, the whole concept it's not only mine, call it a co-idea with my dearest friend Clow Reed. (vuw ya buddy) Anyway, I know this pairing is VERY uncommon but for the same reason is interesting *beams*  
  
This fic is dedicated to J. Marie-sama, the author of authors who introduced me this wonderful pairing (if you go and search for her fics you'll ruin the surprise but GO AHEAD)  
  
Peace. By Ran Mouri.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Growled the red haired god at his creator, a vein was popping in his forehead and his nose was steaming. For real! (Well. he's a fire god right?)At this incredible act of childishness Taisukun raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really Susaku, I believe none of this is necessary." She snapped ironically, the god's behavior was short to start pouting and hitting the floor. "Just because Seiryuu refuses to stop this stupid war is not a reason for you to act like a child."  
  
"not a reason?? NOT A REASON!!! THAT PSYCHO BLONDIE IS KILLING MY PEOPLE AND JUST BECAUSE SCALE-HEAD HAPPENS TO HAVE A LIKE FOR HIM HE CAN GO CAUSING MAIHEM!?!?!?!"  
  
"Scale-head? You brat!!" Snapped Seiryuu who had been calm until then. "WHO ARE YOU TO TALK MISTER TAMAHOME IS SO COOL HE'LL ALWAYS GET THE CHICK!!!"  
  
Taisukun, the nyan nyans and even the Shi Jin Tenshi Sho readers sweatdropped as both honorable gods started going at eachother's throats, rolling around the floor in a fight that included hair-pulling, feather- plucking and of course LOW PUNCHES!!!  
  
As Susaku raised from the floor, planting his foot on Seiryuu's hunched form who was still holding his godly crotch painfully the old goddess sighed in defeat, an evil plan already forming in her mind.  
  
"All right chicken." She sighed in mock annoyance, hardly keeping her wrinkled face from splitting into an evil smirk. "You win, I'll make a change in this myself, so you get a chance of assured peace for all Konan."  
  
"Really?" The redhead beamed excited.  
  
"But!" Taisukun stated seriously. "Once I make it, you cannot undo it. both you and Seiryuu will deal with the consequences whatever those are."  
  
"Yeah yeah!!" nodded the younger god happily. Finally his people would stop suffering!!  
  
But his happiness lasted too little when he saw the map of their world appear before the older goddess as did Susaku's constellation. A sense of dread settled in the pitch of his stomach as he saw Taisukun carefully inspecting each star, as if looking for.  
  
Susaku paled.  
  
"Surely you are not planning to." He started.  
  
"Of course I am. There's no fastest way to stop this war is it?" She grinned, picking the star tenderly in her hands and moving it even farther away from the rest.  
  
"YOU WILL BREAK HIM!!!!" The younger god cried in anguish, taking the woman's hands in his in a futile attempt to stop her.  
  
"You already agreed, Susaku." She stated solemnly, placing the small, shining dot in the map.  
  
Just where the center of Kutou would be.  
  
***  
  
Chiriko was staring at the sky that night with dread.  
  
Something in the stars had changed and made him nervous. he just wished he would know hat was it.  
  
"Still awake?" A cheerful voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he turned with a smile towards the door.  
  
"I was just star gazing." He told the new comer with a smile. Still he knew not even his best puppy eyes could defeat this new brother he had gained in his fellow seishi.  
  
"Nah nah! You go to sleep right ahead! Tomorrow you can do all the stargazing you want." Chiriko giggled as strong arms lifted him from his chair and carried him to his bedroom.  
  
"Tazuki-kun, I can't see that stars on daylight!!" His speech was stopped with his own laughter as the redhead tickled him into surrender. That was what he liked the most about Tazuki, the older man never saw in him the seishi of knowledge.  
  
He just saw a child in need of love and play.  
  
With the redhead he could finally be a kid.  
  
And it felt wonderful!!  
  
The child yawned when he was lovingly tucked in bed and his hair was smothered out of his face for him.  
  
"Oyasumi Chiriko." The younger seishi felt a peck on his forehead before the lights went out in his room. But he was too sleepy by then to notice something more.  
  
Tazuki closed the door of the room as he left quietly. A wide smile on his young face. Somehow he sometimes forgot he was nothing but a teen himself. But since all the seishis were too worried with the new war against Kutou, someone had to be there for Chiriko.  
  
And he had gladly taken the job.  
  
Closing his eyes he kept walking until he stopped in an all known door.  
  
Everything had happened so fast.. He and the other seishis (seiryuu's, byakkon's and genbu's included) had reincarnated after all the traces of the mikos were gone.  
  
Well. all but one.  
  
He took a deep breath when his hand reached for the doorknob  
  
"SUKUTAMI TAKA, YOU'D BETTER NOT BE COUNTING MONEY OR I'LL REKKA SHINE YOUR ASS TO MONDAY!!" He yelled before opening the door.  
  
And sighing.  
  
Just as he had thought, he found Taka hurriedly hiding his coins under his bed, his expression akin to one of a deer caught in the headlights of a car. It was kind of funny.  
  
"Rekka..." He started threateningly as he took his tessen.  
  
"AAACK!!! OK OK!!!" Cried the older man as he jumped into his bed and covered himself.  
  
Tazuki smiled.  
  
Nuriko, Hotohori and Mitsukake had left for the miko's world to study in a freaky shit they called university, leaving all the government to Chiriko. (Bastards) They of course sent monthly letters of their progress and even gifts. Candy for Chiriko and some games, or stuff like that.  
  
That month though they had sent something very particular.  
  
A very depressed Taka with his broken heart.  
  
As the man had said, once he had finally left the book to never return, everything of that beautiful life he and Miaka had planned for eachother went wrong, their child was born dead, Miaka couldn't get any job because she was too young.  
  
But Taka had thought that if they kept loving eachother they would keep going great.  
  
Until he found his wife in bed with her best friend.. And her best friend's husband.  
  
When Hotohori and the others found him he was jumping from a bridge. immediately they sent him back to Konan where his power as Tamahome was restarted, and the healing began.  
  
"I can't believe I have to baby-sit you too Taka." Sighed the redhead while closing the window and tucking the green haired seishi carefully. "Sleep tight." He said and turned to leave.  
  
"What?" Taka grinned. "No kiss?"  
  
"..SHINEN!!!!!!" Finished the redhead roasting his friend.  
  
"Sleep!" He stated, laughing all the while as he left.  
  
"Why you!!" Growled Taka as he got up ready to beat his red haired companion to a pulp. He opened the door to his room intent of dragging Tazuki from the hallway when he saw it.  
  
And stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Ten. ko?" He asked shocked.  
  
Indeed the longhaired demon was in their palace, staring deeply at the redhead's eyes. Said redhead was trembling in fright at what Tenko was whispering in his ear. He grabbed the young seishi's arm and started to disappear with him.. Taka lunged at them but he was too late, both were gone..  
  
The only thing he catched were the demon's last words to the frightened redhead.  
  
"Time to go home, Shin Ryu."  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: NYAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! How was that? There's still much to come (I hope) So don't get desperated. anyway, I hope you liked this piece and please leave me some reviews so I can know people are actually reading this madness of mine. ^^ Luv ya all!! 


	2. 02

A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay, my mood is been worsening by the minute since someone very dear to me died this Monday and her family just thought it would be nice to tell me if I ever came by her home to see her. Thanks god I decided to go there yesterday to say hello.  
  
I just hope you are resting well my dearest friend… I know we'll meet again one day. I dedicate this chapter to her since I know she wouldn't have let me sink in depression.  
  
Peace.  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
When Tasuki opened his eyes once more he found himself in a huge dark room, he could only make up a golden figure on the center of it and a huge wooden door by his left side.  
  
Feeling dizzy he held himself steady by putting his hand in the wooden surface, wincing lightly as something sharp pierced the skin of his palm, drawing his blood.  
  
As if by magic a pair of bright red jewels lit on themselves, illuminating the room completely. Now the red haired seishi of Susaku could finally see, much to his horror, that the golden figure he saw before was an amazing statue made of gold of a dragon in mid fly…  
  
In fact everything in the room had dragons on it. The walls, the statue… the curtains… even the door….  
  
The same door on which Tasuki had leaned on… he had hurt himself with the iron dragon mouth that was engraved on the wall and the light of the room came from twin rubies that acted as the dragon's eyes…  
  
Tasuki paled at this….  
  
Seiryuu had recognized him… and was greeting him to his temple….  
  
"Well well well… it seems a Susaku seishi has come to visit us…" A cold voice sneered behind the redhead, making him turn.  
  
"Nakago." He hissed. The blonde just smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the Seiryuu palace Susaku Seishi Tasuki. May I ask why are you here?" Nakago asked mockingly.  
  
"I think you know it well right!? After all you brought me here you damn blonde…"  
  
"Ahhh temper temper." Giggled another voice.  
  
"Tomo. I was wondering when you'd arrive here." Smirked Nakago. Tasuki just shivered. He had to get out of here before his panic surpassed his self-control and he fell under the weight of the room…   
  
His eyes widened….  
  
He had to get out of here before the emperor of Kutou came to see the new prisoner!!  
  
With new panic he started to search for an escape, not even listening to the conversation Nakago and Tomo had over how they would torture him and mold him into an obedient Seiryuu warrior.  
  
***   
  
"Aniki? What are you doing?" Asked Suboshi to his older brother. Amiboshi looked at him before turning to his peeking hole on the wall.  
  
"Nakago and Tomo captured Tasuki-kun." He whispered back to his younger brother. A frown of worry stretching over his face. Suboshi blinked.  
  
"How did the seishi Tasuki enter the temple? The only ones that can open that door are us seishis… the miko … and the emperor." Amiboshi shrugged.  
  
"I don't know… but we have to get him out of here… " Hissed the older twin as he stared at the redhead's panicked eyes. Never in all his lifetimes had he seen Tasuki so scared. Even when he had found out Amiboshi had been tricking them all into believing he was Chiriko, the redhead had never looked so shocked. And even after that he had been kind enough to help him and his brother escape the clutches of Kutou…  
  
If only for a lifetime…  
  
Both of them remembered how he had taken the place of their loving father when they had reincarnated, immediately taking them away from Kutou and all that meant. They even remembered the monthly visits they got from the seishi Chichiri, now an old man, and how him and Tasuki talked at night of what would happen when both died. How it would be matter of time before the twins and the other small Susaku and Seiryuu seishis died too. And the cycle would begin once more.   
  
With time, Chichiri stopped coming… and Tasuki, their father at the time, got deathly sick…following his best friend into the path of death, but holding out its grip until Suboshi and Amiboshi had grown enough to take care of themselves.  
  
And 10 years of agony was really a lot to say…  
  
Now both Amiboshi and Suboshi knew they had a debt to pay, and maybe more to the golden eyed young man. They knew Tasuki didn't remember that lifetime, or the tragic way he had died, but they did and the love the three had shared, as a family was strong enough for them…  
  
They would help Tasuki…  
  
"We'll wait until Nakago leaves him in the dungeon before acting ok?" Amiboshi said firmly, looking at his beloved brother in the eye. Suboshi nodded, looking at the room as Tomo made his way out. Probably Nakago had wanted some time alone.  
  
***   
  
Nakago's eyes narrowed as he looked at Tomo leaving the room. He just hopped he could hurry bringing the rest of the seishis back to face this new foe that presented himself before them.  
  
"Demo Nakago…" Tenko smiled cruelly as he wrapped his eyes possessively around the frightened Tasuki's waist. "Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Not really." Answered Nakago, his expression bored.   
  
"How mean!" Said the demon in mock despair. "Even thought I brought you someone as important as this?" he said as he licked Tasuki's cheek with glee.  
  
"I don't see how a Susaku seishi with such a low rank as this would be of any utility to me. If you had brought me Hotohori or that bastard Tamahome, things would be different." At this the demon let out a loud laugh that chilled the red haired seishi to the core.  
  
'He knows… dear Susaku… he KNOWS!!' His mind was babbling frantically, but the fear he had prevented him to move or voice his thoughts… Tenko had him trapped.  
  
"Dear naive Nakago… How foolish of you to think I made a wrong choice." As he said this, the smirk on the white haired demon's face widened. "Because here in my arms, I have the person that will rule your country and your life one day." He said, watching pleasantly as Nakago's annoyed expression turned to one of pure confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about…."? Nakago growled.  
  
***  
  
Seiryuu stared in shock at Taisukun's mirror as his favorite Seishi and the demon Tenko talked with each other. His eyes never once focused on them though, but in the frightened expression the red haired young man had… he had seen that face once… he knew… the same fear and pain too… just…  
  
A broken sob made him turn to see Susaku, the proud phoenix god, now crying like a child while staring at the scene.   
  
"Not again.. Not him… please stop it… please leave him alone… no…" He was whimpering in pain. And Seiryuu felt something akin to pity for the younger god. He looked so small and innocent like this, as if he had lost something precious to him.  
  
'What the hell am I thinking. That chicken is my enemy… I can't feel anything for him!' he scolded himself and turned back to the mirror.  
  
His eyes widened when he finally recognized the face was staring at…just as Tenko's laughter got to his highest.  
  
"That boy… he is…"  
  
***  
  
"Shogun." Tenko smirked. "Let me introduce you to Shin Ryu." He said as he ripped Tasuki's shirt into shreds.  
  
Nakago's eyes widened….  
  
"Can't be…" He said in shock as he gazed at the blue and white mark that the redhead had over his heart…   
  
A dragon….  
  
"…Or should I say…" Tenko continued as if Nakago had not spoken. "Prince Shin Ryu.. Your emperor's only son and heir to the throne of Kutou."  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and send me some reviews ok? I really need to know I'm doing a good job. 


End file.
